


Organs

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would it be better to leave Felix now, would it ruin him in the long run?</p><p>As much as they might hate each other, they need each other.</p><p>(This is going to be where I dump some Scrimmage stuff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Organs

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be where I dump all of the shorter (100-500 words) pieces I do for RvB in [scrimmage](http://scrimmage.dreamwidth.org/profile).
> 
> There will probably be something less awful next time. Maybe. The warnings are just to be safe, but it's still not very nice.

They're caged like mice in a maze with no exit. The entrance is too far behind, doubtlessly covered by their pursuers—inadequate as they were, they make a lot of noise in their pursuit of the two mercenaries.

Locus knows that doesn’t matter, but only Felix voices it.

The latter can’t walk anymore. He’s leaned against a large tree, breathing heavily through a throat coated in blood. Seeing his own blood painted over his body isn’t as nice as seeing the bloody trail he’s left in his life. It figures that such a brutal way of life couldn’t end in an ocean of money, but with Felix holding a hand to his stomach to keep his internal organs inside of his body.

His partner is quiet, calculating his chances. Felix is obviously a burden right now, but Locus is thorough enough to consider later on. Would it be better to leave Felix now, would it ruin him in the long run?

As much as they might hate each other, they need each other. Locus probably knows that. He probably hates it.

Felix hates it when he’s self-aware enough to remember that, that’s for sure. He wants to live, wants to live long enough to rip a blue clad throat out with his fingers and maybe his teeth too, but if dying means that he won’t be alone in hell, no matter how it takes them to gun Locus down?

He’ll take it.


End file.
